It Doesn’t Fit (Sabriel)
by Nr1NickiferTrash
Summary: Where Dean has a misunderstanding and ends up horrified by what he finds. A short Sabriel story.


Dean was just minding his own business, watching a porn video on his laptop when he heard it. A loud banging sound coming from Sam's room and his little brother yelling 'It's too big' in great annoyance.

Eyes widening slightly, Dean closed his laptop and stood up just to hear Gabriel say, "Just put it in your mouth!"

 _Isn't Gabriel supposed to be dead?_ The hunter thought in bewilderment, remembering how the Archangel was killed by Lucifer. Another bang sounded and Dean's face whitened in horror. "No, no, no," he muttered, hurrying towards his bedroom door and slamming it open.

Castiel's blue eyes stared at him from the other side of the door, the angel's sudden appearance making him take a step back in shock. "Stop doing that!" He scolded the angel gently, not seriously being mad at him. "Personal space, Cas. We talked about it so often."

Castiel just tilted his head. "Hello, Dean."

"Hello, Cas," Dean replied, "what are you doing here?"

"Gabriel has returned out of nowhere and I sensed his presence in the Bunker," the angel said. "So I came to take a look."

So it _was_ Gabriel is Sam's room. Dean wasn't happy about that.

A shudder ran down Dean's spine. He hasn't exactly forgiven the Archangel for putting him and his brother in a time loop and brutally murdering him hundreds of times just for fun. And for putting them in a TV-show world as well. That wasn't all _that_ fun.

Shuffling past Cas, Dean went towards his brother's door and put his ear to it. Castiel watching him blankly, not understanding what's going on.

"It tastes awful!" Sam yelled in a muffled voice from behind his door followed by another bang.

"No!" Gabriel replied. "It does not!"

"What are they doing?" Castiel whispered, confusion clear on his face.

Dean did not reply, instead, he kicked the door in with a loud slam, trying to brace himself for the horrors he would surely face.

Gabriel and Sam alike looked up at the intruder. Both of them were still wearing all their clothes, but Sam was lying on the floor with the Archangel seated on his chest, pressing something into Sam's mouth.

Gabriel pulled back his hand, revealing a rainbow-colored lollipop. The Archangel smirked slightly and put the candy in his own mouth.

Sam's face colored a fiery red when he realized what his brother must have heard.

"Hiya, Deano!" Gabriel greeted the elder Winchester with a sly grin.

Dean stared at the Trickster. Hearing he was miraculously alive was one thing, but _seeing_ him alive was something else altogether. "Get off my brother," was all he said.

Gabriel stood up, holding up his hands. The sucker still in his mouth.

"I thought you were supposed to be dead," Dean said bluntly.

The Archangel pouted, placing his hand over his heart and feigning hurt. "Blunt as always, it seems," he spoke, rolling his eyes over-dramatically.

"But if you _really_ want to know _that_ badly," Gabriel added, "I never died. I just went on a little vacation."

"A vacation?" Dean repeated in slight disbelief. "The world was ending and you went on a _vacation?"_

"Yup," was all Gabriel said, popping the 'p' and still sucking his lollipop.

Dean glanced towards his brother, who was still beet red. "What was that banging sound?" He asked his little brother.

Sam's face became even redder if that was even possible. "Gabriel threw me on the ground when I refused to try the lollipop," the younger Winchester replied, glaring at the Archangel who had put up his most innocent expression, "and then he forced it into my mouth." He finished his short tale, looking utterly horrified.

"Gabriel," Castiel spoke up for the first time, getting over the fact that his brother was still alive, "you shouldn't force Sam to eat things he does not wants."

Gabriel smirked, twirling the lollipop around. "We were practicing. Don't talk about things you don't understand, Cassie."

Castiel looked even more confused.

Sam's eyes had widened to the size of soup bowls and he stared at the Archangel in disbelief, his mouth agape.

Gabriel grinned in utter amusement before he disappeared with a flutter of angel wings.

Castiel stared at Dean. "What did Gabriel mean?"

Dean gave the angel a slight glare. "Nothing. Don't _ever_ mention it again." He glanced at his brother, who was still bright red.

"Get off the floor, Sammy."


End file.
